Ghost Reapers
by SpartanCommando
Summary: A Prequel to my shockingly successful Noble Life, Halo: Reach AU. What was Noble Six's first real mission? Why did he make the choice to be a solo army? Who were his original team? And why, did he leave. Rating will change quickly.
1. Chapter 1

_Ghost Reapers _

_**Prologue**_

_1303 Hours, October 25, 2544, Camp Currahee, Onyx _

"SPARTAN-B170. A somewhat. . . Odd choice for this type of assignment Senior Chief." said a calm and somewhat confused military voice.

"With respect sir, I disagree. Permission to speak freely?" asked the experienced voice of Franklin Mendez, the man who trained legends. The veteran Senior Chief was responsible for the training of all of the famed Spartan II class, as well as their unknown successors the Spartan III class.

"Granted. Your going to explain why you picked Jasmine aren't you?" was the response of the Chief's commanding officer. Lieutenant Kurt Ambrose, formerly known as Kurt-051, the Commandant of the Spartan Training camp and one of Mendez's original Spartan trainees. It was this reason, along with the mutual respect that the pair had developed over the years, which allowed Mendez to have such an unusually high amount of weight in every decision made at the camp.

"Yes Sir," replied Mendez with a slight smile appearing on his face. "That girl has as much potential as any S-II nearly twenty years ago. If ever there was a Spartan who mixed John's ability to think on his feet, and Grace's love for demolitions, it's Jasmine. You've seen her grow through the years Sir, seen her develop into a leader the same caliber as 117 and 104. She's ready for this and you know it Sir."

"Mendez. . . The girl destroyed three Pelicans in a training exercise to clear a path for her platoon to take over the camp. Not to mention the fact that _I _did not catch her setting that up, she also crashed a Hornet rigged with enough demo charges to leave a hole in a destroyer to distract us from the Pelicans taking off."

"I am well aware of that Sir. I am also aware of the fact that you are indirectly responsible. Sir." Mendez added with a wolfish smirk.

"How so?" the Lieutenant asked almost innocently.

"Sir. You treat the girl like a father does his daughter, just without the hugs and kisses. You tell her she has no limits, then order her to prove the impossible in the same breath. I don't know if that's proper for a commander, but it sure as hell made one of the best who has ever earned the title."

"You're right. That is not proper for a commander. And maybe, maybe that's why I'm not entirely certain of giving her this mission."

"Is that a lack of faith in her abilities? Or maybe a lack of indifference to one of your people?"

"Do I really have to answer that? Fine, I guess I do. I am not worried with her abilities, it's the team she will be leading."

"I was under the impression that the new Golf Romeo's were one of the best."

"Wrong. That team is made of some of the best in the company. But," Ambrose left the rest out in the open.

"You're worried that maybe, just maybe, because they have never worked together that there will be problems?" asked Mendez.

"Only 312, and 344 have any experience together. And even then, just as a two man team. As a whole this unit has no cohesion. I don't want another Alpha on my decisions for a team."

"Sir. They're Spartans. They're always a team."

**AN: Well here it is. The first chapter in what will be the first of maybe two short stories that will flesh out the back-story of my Noble Six, Leo-312. This is a story that is prequel to my surprisingly successful **_**Noble Life**_**. **

**The time frame for this story is a few months before Operation:Torpedo, and just after Leo is taken out of Beta Company. This is going to be about his first team, first mission, and eventually the birth of a lone wolf. **

**Suffice to say that a good part of this story will be divided by Covenant, Human, and a third enemy involvement. NO! The third type of enemies will not be the Flood, they will be my own personal creation. **

**This is just a teaser for the story, Duh, if you have any questions ask me. The full detailed AN will be at the end of the first full chapter, which I expect to have out on Friday. **

**Tell me what you think, and for some of my favorite reviewers I'll give you a bit of an advanced summary. One last bit of info, this is why Noble Six was a Solo Operator for so many years, or at least why I think is the reason. **

**Review, and be gentle. I won't be updating this up much, because like I've mentioned earlier Noble Life will be getting some more life around Christmas break. How often I choose to update this will depend on reviews. **

**Also, I have chapter ten of NL ready to go. Should I post it early, or leave it as my present to you all on Christmas?**


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Halo, nor any Covenant species, vehicles, ships, or weapons. Same for humanity. I do own certain characters, who will be very obvious to know which ones. The name Ghost Reaper I also own btw. _

_**Chapter 1: Ghost Reaper Actual**_

_1321 Hours, October 25, 2544, Camp Currahee, Onyx _

Lieutenant Kurt Ambrose sat at his desk in the Camp Currahee briefing room. With the induction of Beta Company into the Spartan ranks just a few short months ago the lieutenant had found himself spending a large amount of time in the room lately. He held his eyes over a small amount of records spread out before him. The records contained information on those who would comprise the newly formed Ghost Reaper team: including psyche reports, effective skill areas, and mission evaluations.

Kurt may not have looked worried to the any observing his exterior appearance, yet that was not the case. Inside his mind raced with numerous concerns involving this specific Spartan III team. They mainly revolved around his doubts as to the amount of unit cohesion that the team would have. Kurt still clearly remembered the video showing Alpha company and Operation: Prometheus. His eyes seemed to wince slightly at the memory.

Alpha Company had been nearly entirely exterminated to the last. Only a very small handful had even survived that particular Op. Kurt had seen that throughout the duration of the mission that his Spartan III's had eventually separated into individuals, resulting in a lack of teamwork and eventually their separation and destruction. It was the fate that had befallen Alpha that made the Spartan Officer and Mendez drill teamwork into Beta until it was as much a part of their lives as breathing.

Yet rarely had the trainees ever been separated and placed into entirely new teams. The amount of teamwork that made Beta great only extended to the teams which had spent their entire training together. It was that reason that Kurt felt his worry was perfectly justifiable in his present situation.

Despite Spartans all having excellent memories, and having already done this a dozen times over, Kurt began reading through the files for the members of Ghost Reaper team.

_Beta Company: Ghost Reaper Team_

_Spartan ID: B170, serial number 4102647_

_Name: Jasmine_

_Gender: Female_

_Age: 16_

_Original Trainee Team: Team Hotel_

_Rank: Petty Chief Officer 1__st__ Class_

_Call Sign: Ghost Reaper Actual_

_Position: Team Leader, and demolitions expert. _

_Psyche Evaluation: B170 is an able bodied leader who ranks in the top tier. Slightly older than the majority of Beta Company she is a constant anchor to the morale of many of her fellow Spartans. She has a detachment of mind during exercises that nearly border on the same level as Sociopaths. She is entirely aloof of the results of any action she undertakes excluding involvement of her teammates. She has a desire for destruction that borders on the obscene. See attachments for list of numerous examples. Outside of combat situations she possess an unusual sense of humor for a Spartan, yet this should allow her to melt into any already cemented team structure. Prefers to combat threats though unorthodox methods that are always effective. Primarily these methods are improvised solutions to her situation. _

_Explosives Attachment: Main Occurances_

_2340 Hours, July 16, 2538- B170 stole crate of M9 HE-DP Grenades. Created two dozen IED's which 170 placed around training exercise target A17. During training detonated all explosives, surprising opposing teams thereby allowing her team leader to capture objective. _

_1052 Hours, September 7, 2543- B170 infiltrated D77-TC hangar. Incapacitated Hangar 143's dozen security personnel. Once trapping security in secure location 170 then proceeded to set three 77-Troop Carriers on preprogrammed flight pattern, and launching operation. B170 followed up by strapping two Archer Missiles to AV-14 Attack VTOL ID No: 5338 wings. During the day's training operation to capture Camp Currahee B170 broke off from Third Spartan Platoon to activate Pelican dropships while activating the AV-14 VTOL. _

_During the beginning of Third Platoon's attempt at 1520 Hours exactly three 77-Troop Carriers launched from Hangar 143, followed by AV-14 No. 5338 exactly ten seconds later. Troop Carriers flew to an altitude of 500 ft above Camp, before colliding into one another. During the initial shock of the destruction, B170 flew 5338 towards main instructor defense emplacement. Jumping out fourteen seconds before the Hornet crashed into the emplacement, resulting in destruction of defensive emplacement positions Alpha 34 to Hotel 75, B170 led Third Platoon in capturing Camp Currahee in eight minutes, thirty nine seconds approximately. _

Kurt closed the file with a suppressed sigh of exasperation. The second incident had resulted in the injury of over three dozen of the Camps Instructors, including Senior Chief Mendez receiving several new scars to his right arm and back. Despite this Mendez had declared Third Platoon's run a successful operation and put in a recommendation for Jasmine's rank.

The Lieutenant couldn't help bus feel sorry for what the rest of the team would feel. While Jasmine was a superb soldier, her plans made John's look standard and dull in comparison.

**AN: Chapter 2(or one I guess) is up now. I'm quite glad with the amount of feedback I've had in just a few days. That's why I'm updating this fic right now. Now the reason I this is short is because I wanted you to get an idea of what Jasmine, B170, is going to be like. And also to answer a question by Your Rights Are My Rights. **_**THAT'S **_**how the explosions went along pal. **

**The story actually will begin with the next chapter in this story. The next few chapters will each be a mission involving the members of the team just before they receive their orders to return to Onyx for a new mission, and team. **

**First up are going to be Leo, and Rosenda. Spartans B312, and B344 in a chapter together. The chapter will be aptly named, The Duo. **


End file.
